Edward Cullen, ¿secuestrado?
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: ¡Atención! Esta es una información confidencial, por favor, no difundir a sus amigos; esta publicación es solo para mis contactos, por razones de seguridad. Tengo al exitoso cantautor Edward Cullen en mi poder. Sí, así como lo leen, acabo de entrar a su casa y lo he secuestrado. Estoy subastando una noche con el susodicho.


**Hola, los personajes del siguiente OneShot no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi invención.**

**Bienvenidos y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Edward Cullen, ¿secuestrado?**

Ser la novia de un exitoso cantautor no resulta ser para nada sencillo, sobre todo si le agregas que nadie tiene que saber de tu relación con dicho cantautor. Bueno, esto último fue decisión mía, realmente no me gusta ese medio; que te atosiguen con fotos, entrevistas, que se metan hasta en tu cama para saber qué clase de vida llevas con tu novio famoso…, no es definitivamente lo mío, y no es que a Edward, mi novio famoso, le guste eso tampoco, es un precio que tiene que pagar por su pasión.

Tiene millones de fans desperdigadas por el mundo, es algo lindo que su música llegue a tantos lugares, es más, me considero su fan número uno, con la ventaja de que yo si lo tengo cada noche para que me cante al oído mientras nos revolvemos entre sábanas; creo que si esas chicas, sus seguidoras, lo supieran, sería la más envidiada del mundo. Pero esas mismas fans están dispuestas a hincarle el diente apenas se lo encuentren, están dispuestas a secuestrar al soltero más codiciado del mundo del espectáculo.

En los conciertos le lanzan sujetadores, ropa interior… al principio lo hallaba gracioso, me reía junto con Edward de lo alocadas que eran sus fans, pero después la situación se volvió incómoda, aunque estaba completamente segura de que el amor de Edward era completamente mío, mis celos crecieron cuando las fans empezaron a sentirse con el derecho de subirse al escenario y robarle besos a MI NOVIO. Y por supuesto, no tenía manera de salir y arrancarles las mechas a cada una de esas tipas por aprovecharse de su "soltería"; aunque creo que si nuestra relación fuera pública, no cambiaría en gran medida el actuar de ellas, pero tendría el derecho público de salir en defensa de MI NOVIO, y marcar territorio, para que dejaran de ser tan regaladas.

Al pensar en eso tengo que detenerme un momento y respirar, inhalar rosa, exhalar negro… no, no se lo he dicho a Edward, porque no quiero que piense que soy una de esas novias celosas y posesivas, que no comprende el trabajo de su pareja. Y sí lo comprendo, lo apoyo, me muestro dispuesta hasta cuando va a sus giras, irme en otro avión para que nadie sospeche y esperarlo pacientemente en el hotel o ir a sus conciertos y sentarme a escucharlo como una fan más, y como una boba enamorada en primera fila.

Pero mi paciencia se colmó, se colmó en el mismo instante en que Edward fue entrevistado y le dijeron que aceptara una cena con una fan, que ya que era "soltero" no habría problema con que aceptara esa cita "romántica".

En ese momento estuve a punto de lanzarme contra el televisor y masacrar al estúpido del presentador.

Edward lanzó una mirada a la cámara y supe, desde este lado de la pantalla, en sus ojos, que se dirigía a mí, y así mismo, solo yo supe descifrar ese brillo…, ese brillo que me decía desde la distancia.

"_Lo siento, mi amor"_

No terminé de ver la entrevista, definitivamente no pude. Me fui al cuarto y me eché a llorar. Momentos después mi celular empezó a sonar, con el timbre especial para él, pero no le contesté, dejé que su canción sonara y sonara, no tenía lo ánimos de enfrentarlo en estos momentos, los celos me consumían completamente.

No sé en qué momento la canción dejó de sonar y yo, entre lágrimas, me quedé dormida, solo fui consiente de un rose devastador en mi mejilla y unos labios húmedos e incitantes haciendo un camino electrizante por mi quijada, hasta llegar a mi boca, con el propósito de despertarme.

Me removí un poco, y sin abrir los ojos, liberé a mis brazos acalambrados de la posición fetal en la que me hallaba, y los envolví en su cuello, para pasar enseguida mis dedos por sus exquisitos cabellos cortos, desordenando un poco las hebras bronces, soltando en el acto su perturbador olor masculino.

—Hmm, ni siquiera me has visto, ¿qué sí soy un secuestra-violador? —Me reí quedito sobre sus labios, sintiendo en mi boca su inconfundible aliento a menta y a Edward.

—Hmm, pues según mis dedos y mis labios, resultas ser un secuestra-violador muy apuesto, y excelente besando. —Sus manos bajaron inmediatamente por mis costados, hasta el filo de mi camisa, donde empezó a jugar con ella, haciéndome roses furtivos en la piel de mi abdomen, dejándome completamente perdida en sus caricias.

La pasión nos desbordó y mi mente se olvidó por completo, por el momento, de esa estúpida entrevista y de esa estúpida cena, me concentré en disfrutar de los besos, las caricias, las manos, el cuerpo de mi novio, del amor de mi vida.

Él éxtasis nos invadió a los dos de forma sincronizada, el sudor corría por nuestros cuerpos, mezclándose entre sí mientras nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos antes de caer rendidos.

Edward me atrajo hacia sí, haciéndome acurrucar en su pecho. Deposité un pequeño beso en donde alcanzaba y suspiré profundo.

—¿Viste la entrevista? —dijo después de un buen rato en silencio, rompiendo inmediatamente la burbuja post-coital en la que nos habíamos sumergido.

Me tensé y él empezó a hacer suaves caricias en mi brazo.

—Perdón, amor, pero no encontré la forma de rechazarlo —dijo en medio de un beso sobre mi cabeza al ver que no le contesté. Tomó mi mentón y me obligó a alzar el rostro para enfrentarlo—. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —Asentí débilmente.

—¿Cuándo es la cena? —La última palabra salió de mis labios de manera pesada y llena de rabia.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que al fin respondió, en medio de un suspiro y voz baja, casi para sí:

—Mañana a las 8 de la noche.

Intenté de nuevo, inhalar rosa, exhalar negro, hasta que después de un tiempo, me calmé.

—Está bien, amor —susurré sobre sus labios, subiéndome a su regazo, besando cada extremo de su cuerpo, marcándolo como mío, iniciando una segunda ronda, una más salvaje y posesiva, pero siempre con amor, con ese sentimiento que los dos nos profesamos desde el alma.

.

.

.

Y aquí estaba yo, frente a la laptop sobre mis piernas, en la oscuridad de la habitación; era una noche sin luna y por la ventana se filtraban casi nulas las luces de la ciudad, mientras escuchaba el respirar acompasado de Edward a mi lado.

Las palabras que me dijo cuando llegó empezaron a resonar en mi mente después de que se quedara dormido y yo me quedara más despierta que nunca.

_Secuestra-violador_

Realmente no era una idea en absoluto mala, me levanté sigilosamente y agarré mi computadora para entrar a mi cuenta de Facebook clandestina, esa que solo Edward conocía. Una sonrisa malévola ensanchó a mis labios, estaba segura que en la oscuridad mis dientes brillaban.

Si quería que Edward no asistiera a esa dichosa cena tenía que actuar rápido, y mis celos no median consecuencias.

…

**¡Atención!**

**Esta es una información confidencial, por favor, no difundir a sus amigos; esta publicación es solo para mis contactos, por razones de seguridad.**

**Tengo al exitoso cantautor Edward Cullen en mi poder.**

**Sí, así como lo leen, acabo de entrar a su casa y lo he secuestrado.**

**Estoy subastando una noche con el susodicho.**

**La subasta es válida para fans en Miami.**

**La que más ofrezca hasta las 8 de la noche del día de hoy se ganará una noche de pasión con el cantautor.**

**Comenten su oferta.**

…

Miré la hora en el reloj frente a la cama, era la 1 de la madrugara. Perfecto.

Pinché en publicar y listo.

Quise reírme de mi misma, esto era una completa locura, pero no podía permitir, en absoluto, que Edward fuera con esa fan, podía besarlo, morderlo, hasta violarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esas chicas obsesionadas eran capaces de todo.

Cerré mi computadora y la coloqué a un lado de la cama para volver a acostarme, inmediatamente Edward, en medio de su inconciencia, pasó protectoramente su brazo por mi cintura aún desnuda y me apegó a su pecho, donde me acurruqué para momentos después quedarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

—¡Bella! —Me desperté de un brinco al escuchar semejante grito.

Bostecé y me sobé los ojos para despejar la somnolencia.

—¡Isabella Swan! —Esta vez sí terminé de abrir por completo los ojos, identificando completamente la voz de aquella vociferación.

Era Edward y sus gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, dirigiéndose al dormitorio en donde yo estaba.

No alcancé a ponerme en pie cuando ya lo tenía frente a mí, con su torso desnudo, ese pecho de infarto frente a mí, tentándome completamente. Me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes mientras la vena de su frente palpitaba y su cara se volvía más roja por la rabia.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Por qué carajos me hablas de esa forma? —le reclamé de vuelta, no estaba dispuesta a recibir ni un solo grito más de su parte, además, era la primera vez que él me hablaba en ese tono.

Me alejé de él y tomé su camisa que estaba en el piso para cubrir mi desnudez.

—¿Qué, qué me pasa? —dijo con voz más calmada pero completamente irónica e irritada, siguiendo mis pasos, mirándome directamente y tomando en el acto el control del televisor para encenderlo—. Esto pasa, mi amor. —Ese "mi amor" me heló completamente la sangre, sonó tan…, no pude describirlo cuando la voz del presentador en la televisión inundó la estancia, reciviendo por completo mí atención.

…

_**Lo repetimos. **_

_**Hace unas horas la publicación de una fan en una de sus redes sociales, causó total revuelo en el mundo del espectáculo, al decir que tenía secuestrado al famoso cantautor Edward Cullen y que estaba subastando una noche con el susodicho.**_

_**No sabemos aún si esto sea verdad, pero fuentes confidenciales cercanas a Edward Cullen nos han informado que no tienen ninguna noticia de dicha celebridad desde anoche que se lo entrevistó en el famoso programa…**_

…

Hasta ahí pude escuchar antes de explotar en sonoras carcajadas y ver, entre las lágrimas producidas por las risotadas, que Edward me miraba estupefacto.

Sin poder decir palabra alguna tomé mi laptop y la encendí. Inmediatamente estuve dentro de mi cuenta pude ver la cantidad de comentarios que tenía en mi publicación, esto era sorprendente, y no pude dejar de carcajearme una vez más, mucho más alto al leer el primer comentario.

…

_**Hola, mira, yo quiero esa noche con Edward Cullen. Por favor, no tengo dinero, tengo a mi perrito y a mi gata. Te los doy, pero quiero esa noche con Edward Cullen. :'( Te lo suplico, quiero que él sea el primer hombre en mi vida.**_

…

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo halé para que se sentara a mi lado para que leyera el comentario que acababa yo de leer.

Se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—Isabella, esto no tiene nada de gracioso —gruñó enfurecido pero en sus facciones podía ver un atisbo de humor.

—Edward, en primer lugar no me vuelvas a llamar Isabella, sabes que lo odio. Y en segundo lugar, era una broma, no pensé que esto fuera a causar tanto… tanto embrollo. No quería que fueras a esa cena y…

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Si no querías que fuera por qué no solo me lo dijiste y punto, en lugar de hacer esas niñerías, Bella?

—Edward, no son niñerías, sabes muy bien que yo te apoyo en todo, pero esto me rebasa, me emputa que nadie sepa que somos novios y que eres mío. Sé que fue mi decisión, y sé que no me lo debería tomar tan a pecho, pero odio que esas fans tuyas se lancen a ti como si no tuvieras dueña —solté todo de una vez, respirando profundamente cuando terminé.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de carcajearse a todo pulmón, lo mire sorprendida mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba para luego estampar sus labios calurosamente en los míos. Me alejé un poco para mirarlo con furia contenida.

—Ahora soy yo la que no mira la parte graciosa de todo esto. —Se rió un poco más entre dientes y afianzó más su abrazo.

—¿Estas celosa por mis fans?

Me mordí el labio, escucharlo de otra persona, y sobretodo, escucharlo en la boca de él, lo hacía sonar completamente ridículo. Me mordí el labio, intentando contener el mar de lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

—Sí, me dan celos —respondí finalmente, rendida, y enterrando mi rostro, lleno de vergüenza, en su pecho—. Lo siento —dije con voz apagada mientras sentía a sus dulces labios posarse sobre mi cabello para dejar un casto beso.

—Ay, Bella. ¿Qué haré contigo? —dijo antes de levantar mi rostro y con una sonrisa juguetona limpiar con sus besos las lágrimas que se habían escapado, parar finalmente unir nuestros labios.

.

.

.

Eran las 7 de la noche y yo estaba completamente nerviosa, terminé de pintarme los labios, del rojo que Edward tanto amaba, cuando sentí a sus brazos envolverme la cintura por la espalda.

—Tranquila, vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, amor —susurró a mi oído.

—Lo sé, pero me da nervios que ell…

—Shh, no pienses en eso. —Suspiré profundo y asentí, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo atreves del espejo. Se veía tan hermoso, enfundado en su traje completamente negro, su piel centellaba y sus ojos me traspasaban, parecía que tenía el poder de leer mi mente, lo cual me gustaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo. Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa marca Edward Cullen, esa sonrisa que derretía por completo a mi corazón, esa sonrisa que solo me brindaba a mí—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —respondí, no muy segura, pero su mano tomando la mía me brindó la seguridad que tanto necesitaba y sonreí.

Junto a él nada sería demasiado, lo enfrentaríamos juntos.

.

.

.

Faltaban 5 minutos para 8 en punto de la noche y ya nos encontrábamos dentro de la limusina frente al elegante restaurant, el cual estaba abarrotado de periodistas y camarógrafos que se lanzaron al auto, esperando fotografiar a quien bajara de él.

Por supuesto, después del incidente en la mañana, Edward había llamado a su representante para que se encargara de desmentir ese rumor con los medios de comunicación y les informara que en la noche, durante la cena "romántica" con su fan, daría una noticia importante.

E ahí el por qué tantos reporteros.

Me repetí mentalmente, por enésima vez en la noche—: Inhala rosa, Exhala negro, Bella, esto era lo que querías, marcar tu territorio y que todos sepan que es tuyo. Así que deja de estupideces y cálmate, estás con Edward, nada puede salir mal.

Edward me besó tiernamente en los labios antes de bajarse. Los flashes empezaron a caer sobre él apenas puso un pie afuera, lo vi que sonreía, cordial, como siempre lo hacía y se volteaba para tender su mano y ayudarme a salir. La tomé fuertemente y él me la apretó, sonriéndome, infundiéndome valor. Le sonreí de vuelta y salí completamente para ser recibida inmediatamente por los flashes de los camarógrafos y los miles de murmullos, preguntándose quién era la chica que acompañaba a Edward.

Me tomó de la cintura y besó nuevamente, de manera fugaz, mis labios, mientras las cámaras nos seguían a todo momento. Me sonrojé al instante, apenada de esa muestra de amor frente a tanta gente.

—Te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas, cariño —murmuró y solo sonreí.

—Edward, ¿quién es la chica que te acompaña? —lazó de repente un reportero, tendiendo el micrófono hacia la boca de Edward.

—Es Isabella Swan, mi novia.

—Uau, esa supongo que era la sorpresa que dijiste que tenías —Edward se rió y simplemente asintió.

A simple vista se lo veía tan tranquilo, estaba claro que tenía mucha experiencia en tratar con estos medios, pero su fuerte abrazo en mi cintura demostraba que estaba nervioso. Lo alcé a mirar y le sonreí.

—¿Y hace cuánto estas saliendo con ella? ¿Hay planes de boda? —preguntó otro periodista.

¿Boda?...

—Salgo con ella desde hace aproximadamente un año, y creo que sí, próximamente habrá boda, es el amor de mi vida y en lo único que puedo pensar es en pertenecernos el uno al otro el resto de la vida.

Mis piernas empezaron a fallar, si no fuera porque él me sostenía, estaba segura hubiera caído.

—¡Valla! Que bien guardado te lo tenías. —Me mordí nerviosamente el labio, sin dejar de mirar hacia Edward, el cual sonrió y me miró de regreso asintiendo.

—Ahora sus fans tendrán que pensárselo dos veces antes de lanzarse e hincarle el diente a MI NOVIO. —Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, todas las cámaras y micrófonos se voltearon completamente en mi dirección y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sí, ya lo creo —respondió burlón. Me sonrojé mientras los periodistas se reían entre dientes.

—Novia celosa y posesiva. Bien por ti Edward, se nota que te ama y espero que su relación sea muy duradera.

—Gracias —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Y con respecto al rumor del día, acerca de tu secuestro. ¿Qué opinas?

Me tensé inmediatamente y Edward se dio cuenta de ello. Me dio un beso rápido en la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia el entrevistador.

—Bueno, a esa fan le digo que le ofrezco todos mis activos a favor de mi novia, con ella es con la única que me gustaría pasar no solo una noche, sino todas las de mi vida.

Todo eso lo dijo mirando fijamente a las cámaras, a las que después de su pequeño discurso, les sonrió.

De forma muy educada dijo que tenía que irse, que no le gustaba hacer esperar a la chica con la que cenaría, lo cual ahora ya no me importaba mucho, pues por mi parte, no me le despegaría un solo segundo.

.

.

.

La fan resultó ser una chica muy dulce, Ángela, que era como se llamaba, se encontraba en silla de ruedas y la sonrisa que sus labios y sus ojos mostraron cuando vio a Edward fue impagable. En ese momento me recordé a mí misma que no debía ser tan celosa, y sobre todo de sus fans, bueno a lo mejor de unas cuantas sí, pero de muchas, como Ángela, no.

Ella se pasó toda la noche viendo a Edward, muy emocionada de al fin conocer a su ídolo, le agradeció infinidad de veces por sus canciones, las cuales le inspiraban a vivir y a no rendirse a pesar de su discapacidad.

Me hice amiga de ella e incluso aprobó nuestra relación, dijo que estaba segura, aunque no haya sido público, que Edward tenía novia, porque para ella era imposible que sus canciones, tan hermosas y románticas, no tuvieran una musa.

Le confesé de manera confidencial que había sido yo la de publicación en Facebook, a lo cual se carcajeó y aprobó mi actuar, dijo que si hubiera estado en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo para ahuyentar a todas esas fans que se le tiraban. Y me agradeció por permitir que acudiera a la cena que para ella era muy importante.

Al final de la noche nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos y quedamos en volvernos a encontrar en algún otro lugar para platicar y pasar el rato, estaba segura que nos íbamos a llevar bastante bien.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, esa noche, me quité los altos zapatos y me senté en la sala, totalmente rendida. Edward se sentó a mi lado, besando mi frente en el acto.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que puedo soportarlo —respondí—. Prefiero millones de cámaras sobre mí, que millones de fans sobre ti.

Edward se carcajeó antes de besarme profundamente.

De algo había quedado completamente segura ese día:

Que pase lo que pase, Edward sería mío por siempre, y que mis celos no eran tan ridículos después de todo, pues en el camino de regreso a casa, Edward me confesó que varias veces se había visto en la situación, más que incómoda, de chicas metiéndose, sin que nadie las viera, a su camerino e insinuársele. Por supuesto las había rechazado a todas, pero ahora que era pública nuestra relación ya no sería él quien las ahuyentara, sino su celosa y posesiva novia…, novia que estaba dispuesta a matar y comer del muerto si alguien más se atrevía a acercarse a su apuesto y sensual novio, Edward Cullen.

**FIN**

* * *

**Esto es todo, ¿qué les pareció? Esta Bella está loca ¿no lo creen? Jajaja**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, es una idea que surgió en medio de charlas por chat :3 Gracias Vicko, no solo por las conversas sino también por la imagen de la portada, ya te dije que eres bruja jajaja te amito.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
